


Ficlets Malcolm/Clara

by EmilieVitnux



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieVitnux/pseuds/EmilieVitnux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics, mainly tumblr prompt fills about Malcolm/Clara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets Malcolm/Clara

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from "twelfthdoctvr" on tumblr
> 
> The prompt was : "Can you write a Malcolm x Clara story with established relationship revolving around Malcolm in prison or perhaps the reunion after he gets out? I'm rubbish at prompting, sorry."

He had asked her to leave and to never come back (and she did, she didn’t wanted to, but he had always been good at make the peoples he loved go). He had asked her to never visit him (and she had tried at first, but he had always refused to see her, and after some times she stopped to come). He had asked to not write to him (and she did, but he never answered, not even once, but that didn’t stop her and he received letters from her every weeks, he tried to be strong enough to tear it apart without reading it… Most of the time he wasn’t).

He didn’t want to see her here, in this prison. Even if it’s wasn’t Alcatraz and most of the guys here was thief or con artist, not serial killers. And even if he spends most of his time in the charge of the garden, he didn’t want her to see him like this. Without his suit, his armor, his powers. She had told him that she would wait for him, that she would write every day and that she would come to see him every week. And she would have if he had let her. But no, she needed to be happy, to find someone else and to let him in his cell, alone like he has always has been.

But she wanted to be with him, because she didn’t loved the Spin Doctor, the powerful man, the heart and brain on his party, she loved the man, Malcolm Tucker. So she tried, and tried but he had always said no. No to letters; no to visits; no to any contact with her. When he stopped to receive letter and visit he thought that he had finally win, that she had forget him. He should have known that Clara Oswald wasn’t one to loose easily.

One day as he was in the library he thought he had heard her laughter. He could have recognized her laughter anywhere because it always made his heart beat faster. But how could he hear her laughter here? So he simply thinks he was getting crazy and left the library with his books. The next weeks as he was passing by the same library he thought he had seen her, talking to the prisoner in charge of the library. But it must have been a mistake, because Clara Oswald couldn’t be in here, he was getting crazy. Two days letter he heard that there the prison now had a Book Club. Apparently some English teacher decided that spending his free time with prisoners was a hobby like any other.

When he came for the first meeting he learns two things. The First was that the English teacher wasn’t a man but a young and beautiful brunette. And the second was that Clara Oswald would never ever stop excepted if she wanted to.

He simply stared at her while she was sitting here, in the library surrounded by others prisoners, talking about books like she was in her classroom. He still wasn’t able to move or talk even when she turned to him, smiled and say “Hello Malcolm”.

Really, you can’t win against a control freak.

**Author's Note:**

> You're free to prompt me on Tumblr if you want to read more : http://emilievitnux.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
